ATTRACTION PHYSIQUE
by ChErRy BommmB
Summary: Je ne suis pas lesbienne... c'est juste une petite attraction physyque... "je rêve ou Granger viens de me mater?" YURI
1. JE NE SUIS PAS LESBIENNE!

**CHAPITRE I**

**JE NE SUIS PAS LESBIENNE**

**POV HERMIONE**

Je n'ai jamais réellement maté une fille...

Enfin, peut être: je me suis déjà surprise à regarder ces belles longuesjambes, ces tailles fines, ces yeux pétillants, ces voix douces et ces gestes gracieux...

J'ai toujours pensé que faire attention à ces détails était seulement une simple jalousie de ma part...

Mon regard cour de fille en fille, je me surprends à regarder leurs poitrines qui se soulèvent au rythme de leur rires, leur langues qui humidifient leurs lèvres, leurs léger sourires...

peut-être il s'agit d'une simple attraction physique?

-Herm...

Je lève le regard.

-oui?

-ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle...! Je me demande vraiment à quoi tu pensais pour avoir l'air si perdue...

Je rougis d'une vitesse surprenante et baisse la tête... Ginny me sourit légèrement:

-si tu as un problème tu peux me le dire tu sais! Ouh oui... je vois... c'est un garçon le problème! Ouh oui, j'ai une petite idée...

Et Ginny commença a parler toute seule de tous les mecs craquant de Poudlard... alors que moi je retournais dans mes pansés...

Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse d'une fille... mais pas non plu d'un garçon...

Je ne peux quand même pas être lesbienne... non, c'est juste une petite crise d'adolescence... ça arrive a tout le monde... c'est sûrement les hormones, non?

**POV PANSY**

-Pansy chérie?

-Oui mon petit Draco...

Draco m'envoya un regard noir: il déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça...

Je suis Pansy Parkinson, et au contraire de ce que beaucoup de gens pensent je ne suis pas amoureuse de Draco... C'est vrai qu'il est beau garçon mais ce n'est pas du tout mon genre...

Euh... oui j'oubliais, je suis 100% lesbienne, seul Draco et Blaise, mes deux meilleurs amis le savent (et bien sûre toutes mes proies, mais qui elles aussi ne veulent pas que ça se sache et donc elles ne disent rien)

"Oh voilà le trio de la paix!"s'exclame narquoisement le blond en voyant les trois Gryffondors entrèrent dans la grande salle.

"Quelle gueule qu'elle a Granger!" dit il encore.

Moi et Blaise levons les yeux au ciel... je n'ai jamais compris comment Draco puisse autant s'amuser à critiquer le Trio d'Or...

Mais il faut avouer que pour une fois il a raison: Hermione n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette...

Elle se tourne vers moi se sentant observée.

**POV HERMIONE**

Je croise le regard de Parkinson... elle m'observe...

je dois vraiment avoir une tronche horrible: je ne me suis même pas regardé au miroir de matin...

Mais pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça...

elle a eut être compris ce qui me préoccupe... je rougis... non personne ne doit savoir... savoir quoi? Après tout je suis hetero... oui je suis hetero... j'ai une simple petite attraction physique pour les filles...

Un collier sur son cou porte la lettre P...

Mon regard est posé sur son décolleté... je me tourne rapidement cachant avec mes mains mes joues rougies, essaillant d'ignorer le petit sourir que Parkinson à sur ses lèvres...

**POV PANSY**

Je rêve ou Granger viens de me mater... oui oui, je crois que oui...

Elle est lesbienne... peut être...

ça ne me dérangerais pas du tout de tenter quelque chose avec elle, eprès tout elle est vraiment canon: nez fins, peau clair, lèvres rouges...

ce matin elle n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de se préparer... mais ça lui donne un air sauvage et excitant... elle est vraiment canon...

"Hey, Pansy! C'est qui que tu regardes comme ça?" me questionna le blond en voyant mon regard fixe vers une certaine personne.

Je me tourne vers la voix traînante qui vient de me parler.

"Oh rien qui puisse t'intéresser Draco."

Mais je vois que Blaise me regarde avec un sourire coquin. Il se tourne vers Hermione en l'observant...

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit en murmurant: "pas mal en effet"...

**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE  
**


	2. RON T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN CON

**CHAPITRE II**

**RON, T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN CON!**

**POV HERMIONE**

Oh mon dieu... oh mon dieu... oh mon dieu!  
Quelles joues de merde que j'ai! Non mais pourquoi elles doivent toujours rougir? Le jour ou je serais d'accord avec moi même... Bref, pourquoi Blaise a sourit à Pansy après m'avoir longuement observée?  
Ok... respire... calmement...  
Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si Pansy a un grand décolleté vraiment devant mes yeux... peut être qu'elle le fait exprès, et c'est si attirant... Non mais qu'est-ce-que je dis moi?  
Mon regard tombe encore sur ce magnifique décolleté qui laisse deviner des formes si parfaites...

-non mais quel t-shirt qu'elle a Pansy!- m'exclamais-je, me faignant choquée.

Ron et Harry sortirent de leur conversation sur le quittich pour lever leur regards vers la table des Serpentards.

-Bah elle est toujours habillés comme ça...- murmura le brun et me regardant sans comprendre.

-Et on peut dire que ça lui va bien!- ajouta Ron.

-ça... -dis-je pour moi même.

Les deux garçons levèrent le regard sans comprendre, choqués.  
Harry réussit à se retenir mais Ron, qui n'avait jamais été maitre de ses émotions, explosa:

-QUOI? T'ES LESBIENNE?

La salle devint silencieuse.  
Les regards se tournent vers ROn et essaillant de percevoir à qui il était en train de parler.  
Pas difficile à deviner: mon visage est si rouge qu'on pourrait me prendre pour une pivione.

-QUOI? Non mais t'es vraiment con!

Horrifiée, je me lève de table est sort de la salle, sans remarquer l'énorme sourire sur les lèvres de Pansy et les chuchotements des personnes à mon passage.

**POV PANSY**

-Monsieur Potter! Ou est Miss Granger?

Le professeur Rogue a encore pris Potter comme cible... au début je trouvais même ca marrant... mais maintenant...  
Mais ou est Granger? est elle vraiment lesbienne?... j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle le soit.  
J'aimerais embrasser ses douces lèvres, la caresser sous ses habits, pouvoir découvrir ses magnifiques formes, voir ses grands yeux brun bruler de desir, lui lécher sensuellement le cou et sentir ce corps chaud contre le mien profiter le maximum et...

-Miss Parkinson? Vous allez bien?

Toute la classe est tournée vers moi, certains gênés, autres amusés...  
Non j'ai pas gémis... oh mon dieu quelle honte... Blaise me regarde toujours avec son petit sourire.

Argh! il comprend toujours tout!

Merde je sens mes joues brulantes.

-heu... je dois aller aux toilettes...

Je me lève sans attendre la réponse et sort de la classe pensant toujours a cette fille que je voudrais vraiment avoir...

Que puis-je faire?

**POV HERMIONE**

Devant ce miroir de merde... mon reflet.  
Je me suis coiffé comme il faut et maquillée aussi. Mais merde qu'est-ce-qu'il me pend?  
Quelqu'un rentre dans les toilettse... ésperons que ce soit Ginny j'ai vraiment besoin de parler!

Oh mon dieu...

"Granger... tiens quelle agréable surprise..." dit-elle avec un grand sourire -"je pourrais peut-être t'appeler Hermione?"

Mon dieu, mon nom dit aussi sensuellement qui sort de ses lèvre... ces lèvres...

"Ok...- "dis-je avec une petite voix.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend d'avoir une si petite voix?

"Appelle moi Pansy"

Elle me tend la main que je serre sans trop y penser... mais à ce moment la je sens comme un courrant d'eletricité... je crois que ca s'appelle exitation... j'ai de frissons tout au long de mes bras et je ne sais pas si c'est fruit de mon imagination mais sa main est chaude et apesante... si je la prendais dans mes bras cette chaleur serait autour de tout mon corps.  
Elle s'approche tout d'un coup en me soufflant dans l'oreille... dans mon oreille si sensible... je gemis presque et elle le remarque... elle sourit...

-se donner la main ça fait un peut trop mec, non?

Elle s'approche trop, beaucoup trop et je sens son corps délicieusement chaud se coller contre moi... je crois que je vais m'evanoiur... elle ne me fait rien mais je sens déjà mes jambes trembler,ma vue se troubler et mon bas ventre semble se contracter.

Elle me pousse viollament contre le mur de carreau derrière moi...

-mais t'es fo-

Je sens soudain une pair de lèvres couper mon élan... oh mon dieu... oh mon dieu... oh mon... je défaille.

Pansy me donne un petit coup de langue sur mes lèvres entrouvertes avant de les posséder entre les siennes. Elle amorçe un baiser en devorant mes lèvres avec avidité. Je sen une main douce et chaude se glisser sous mon t-shirt et ne peut retenir un petit gémissement dans la bouche de la Serpentarde en sentant cette main glisser voluptueusement sur mes hanches et remonter sur sa poitrine qui se soulève a chacun de mes halètements.  
Je ne peux empêcher mes mains de se glisser derrière le cou de cette magnifique fille qui me fait autant trembler et approfondir notre baiser encore plus si c'est possible.  
Je gémis encore et la sent sourire dans notre baiser.  
Notre baiser...  
Un baiser?  
Je l'éloigne loin de moi, gênée confuse et fâchée.

"Arrête! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu m'a fait? Je suis... je suis toute chaude... arrête ca tout de suite...!

Elle sourit sans se laisser démonter

-Alors tu m'a lancée le même sort que je t'ai lancée...

Elle pose ses lèvres sur le miennes et alors qu'une partie de moi voulait continuer je sors de la salle de bain, horrifiée pour aller me renfermer dans la salle commune des Griffondors...  
non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris?  
Je ne suis pas lesbienne moi!  
N'est ce pas?

**FIN DU DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE**


	3. LE PARI DES SERPENTS

**ATTRACTION PHISIQUE CHAPITRE 3**

**LE PARI DES SERPENTS**

**POV PANSY**

Elle est totalement et simplement hyper craquante!

Et ces lèvres...mmm!

Je me demande vraiment si les filles hétéro savent ce qu'elle se perdent..

Je me dirige vers ma salle commune, un sourire aux lèvres.

**POV HERMIONE**

Arrgggg c'était vraiment horrible ! Sure ?

Oui !

Mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle croit vraiment que je suis lesbienne ? Argggg elle me dégoute !... n'est-ce pas ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve parterre, après m'être cogné contre un corps athlétique.

"Granger! T'es conne ou quoi?"

Je me lève et m'en vais, laissant derrière moi un Malfoy étonné que je n'ai pas répondu à sa réplique.

**POV PANSY**

"Serieux ?" me demanda Blaize Zabini "arrête, Granger n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais lesbienne ! Elle est bien trop... correcte pour ça !"

"tu paries ?" dis-je un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

"oui ! Je la séduirais bien avant toi ! Personne ne résiste au charme des Zabini !"

"c'est ce qu'on verra..."

Je vois très bien qu'Hermione n'est pas du tout sure de sa sexualité... et que je peux la convaincre que mon monde est le meilleur !

**POV HERMIONE**

Je marche tranquillement dans le couloir, quand tout un coup Blaize Zabini surgit devant moi.

"Granger... ou plutôt Hermione..." me dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle "je sais qu'on a toujours été montés l'un contre l'autre, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond on pourrait bien s'entendre ?"

"qu'est-ce que tu me veux Zabini ?"

Au fait, je me fous carrément de lui. On le définit un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard, mais il ne m'a jamais fait aucun effet...

"juste te faire retrouver le droit chemin..."

Mes yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes. Ne me dis pas qu'il sait...

"de quoi tu parles ?" malgré ma tentative d'avoir une voix plutôt cruelle elle semblait inquiète.

"tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !" me dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres et un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Je...

"je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu as surement été mal informé !" dis-je, disant la première connerie qui me passa par la tête.

"je crois que... cette personne... était très bien informée... une certaine..."

Je retiens mon souffle.

"Pansy..."

Non ne ! ne rougis pas ! Merde, je sens mes joues se chauffer ce qui me fait rougir encore plus.

"et ne me dit pas qu'elle ne te fais aucun effet !"

Le noir s'approche lentement de moi me mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, alors que je baisse les yeux vers les pieds... ça se voit donc tellement que ça... mais non, je ne veux pas !

Je trouve ça immonde !

Aimer une autre fille ? Tout sauve ça ! Et pourquoi vraiment moi en plus ?

Je ne veux pas...

Mais ses lèvres rouges contre les miennes... ça poitrine poussant légèrement contre la mienne, ses mains sur mon corps... imaginons ses gémissements alors qu'elle m'embrasserait le cou...

Ohlala! Il fait chaud ici...

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Je lève alors le regard pour croiser celui de Zabini. Mes joues sont en feu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser des choses pareilles ?

"et... pourquoi tu es venu ici au fait ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit... je voulais te reporter sur le juste chemin..."

"tu veux dire... ahhhhhh ! Heu..."

Donc là, il vaudrait sortir avec moi pour que je ne devienne pas lesbienne et que je ne sorte pas avec Pansy... ça m'arrangerait bien, mais ça semblerait plutôt louche...

"heu... et toi qu'est-ce que tu gagnes ?" demandais-je d'une petite voix.

"c'est pas important... juste une satisfaction personnelle !"

Bon... je ne sais pas trop...

"heu.. j'y pense hein !"

Je m'élançais-je dans les couloirs en essayant d'échapper à ce problème qui, devant mes yeux, semblait occuper tout mon cerveau.

**POV PANSY**

Blaise s'assied devant moi sur le petit divan, un sourire aux lèvres

"prépares ta monnaie !" dit-il.

"pff ! N'espère pas trop ! Elle est bien trop attirée par moi!" ça, j'en suis totalement convaincue.

"ça je sais !" dit il.

Je lève un sourcil. Comment sait il sait?

"elle me l'a pratiquement avouée." Me répondit il "mais je ne vais pas m'abattre pour des simples mots! Il faut bien plus pour abattre un Zabini!"

Je souris. Il ne laissera jamain tomber. Mais ça moi non plus!

Granger, demain tu baveras!

**FIN DU TROISIÈME CHAPITRE!  
**


	4. MAIN BALADEUSES

**CHAPITRE IIII**

**MAINS BALADEUSES...**

**POV HERMIONE**

Je dois avouer que Blaise a tous les critères qu'une fille recherche dans un homme.

Seul hic: il plait à pratiquement toutes les filles de l'école sauf à moi... mais si je sortais avec lui je ne devrais plus faire semblant de ne pas aimer les avances de Pansy... je dois l'avouer elles me plaisent énormément... alors que ça va contre tout ce que je crois!

"Pansy..."

Murmurais-je pour moi même. Ce nom qui me fait tant frissonner. C'est si mal... je ne suis pas normale. Je ne peux pas.

"Oui?"

Deux mains entourent ma taille et un souffle chaud caresse mon oreille me faisant directement fléchir les jambes.

Non pas ça...

"Arrêtes..." dis-je d'un ton presque suppliant.

Elle rigole légèrement et pose ses lèvres pulpeuses sur mon cou.

Sa langue coquine parcoure de haut en bas ma peau si sensible me faisant totalement perdre pied.

Et si je me laissait aller?

Non.

Personne ne le saura...

Un doigt passe sous mon t-shirt me faisant sursauter. Ce bout de chair si chaud contraste avec le grand anneau noir qui l'entoure.

C'est bon... c'est si peu et pourtant tellement pour moi.

Mon bas ventre supplie déjà d'être touché, les premiers signaux d'excitation parcourent mon corps de haut en bas me suggérant de me lancer sur cette personne qui me fait totalement perdre le contrôle.

Non.

Ce serait trop.

Ce n'est pas normale!

Deux filles ensemble c'est contre nature!

Je me détache d'elle furax.

"Non mais arrête! On est deux filles! C'est... pas normale!"

.Les yeux de la fille plus belle du monde s'assombrissent en entendant ses mots... c'est si sexy... mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi? 0_o

"Non mais tu t'écoutes? Tu es seulement en train de répéter ce que cette stupide société de moldu essaye de te faire croire!"

Elle s'approche de moi et glisse dans mon oreille:

"et puis, au fond de toi... tu sais bien que c'est juste... tu rêves que je te touche..."

sa main passe sur mon sein pour descendre caresser mes fesses.

Ma respiration s'accélère.

Elle me plaque contre le mur derrière moi de tout son corps.

"Et tu rêves... que ma langue te parcours toute entière..."

Sa langue alla se faufiler dans mon décolleté.

Oh mon dieu.

Je ne peux respirer.

Elle monte tout doucement avec des petits cercles jusqu'à la globe de mon oreille.

"Oh mon dieu..." murmurais-je complètement soumise par cette langue chaude rentrant et sortant rapidement mon oreille si sensible au toucher.

Ma respiration devient extrêmement saccadé, mon ventre est traversé d'onde électriques qui fait fléchie mes jambes tel point que je me vois obligé à m'agripper aux épaules de Pansy pour ne pas tomber

Je devine un sourire fière sur ses lèvres.

Sa main parcours mon ventre, sous mon t-shirt m'excitant encore plus.

"Mmmmm..."

Sa main ouvre facilement mon pantalon.

Je ne réagis plus, je veux juste qu'elle me touche le plus possible. Ma jambe monte autour des siennes, et elle l'agrippe pour rapprocher encore plus nos corp.

Je voudrais qu'elle me caresse là, que se désir qui est en moi soit assouvi, ne plus devoir attendre!

Je lui donne un coup de bassin, mes cheveux recouvrent mes yeux, mes lèvres sont entrouvertes pour pouvoir respirer le plus d'air possible.

Mes joues sont surement rouges, du à ma gène mais aussi à l'excitation.

Mmmmmh!

Un de ses doigt parcoure ma zone sensible sous ma culotte, plus aucune barrière, je ne peux plus arrêter.

C'est si bon.

Elle caresse exactement ou' j'ai besoin, ma tête pars en arrière me faisant dévorer le cou par ma partenaire.

C'est simplement si bon.

Le désir me parcours totalement, mon sexe devient hiper sensible et je sens que je vais venir...

"Pan... sy..." dis-je dans un souffle.

"c'est bon, hein?" me dit elle en riant dans mon cou, me caressant avec son souffle chaud si excitant.

"PANSY T'ES OU?"

Elle se détache de moi.

Le froid me submerge. Je sens mon bas ventre palpiter.

Je gémis bruyamment mais elle pose sa main sur ma bouche. Je suis tellement frustré, je la veux ici et maintenant! Absolument!

"Désolé... c'est Draco!"

Elle me lèche l'oreille une dernière fois. Ma respiration est encore saccadé, je suis complètement perdue... elle... oh mon dieu c'est trop frustrant!

Je veux venir!

Je crois que je suis accro... à elle...

Un long gémissement sort de mes lèvres entrouvertes alors que je me laisse glisser contre le mur froid, seule.

**FIN DU QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE!**


	5. NON C'EST JUSTE LES HORMONES!

**CHAPITRE V**

**NON, C'EST JUSTE LES HORMONES!**

**POV PANSY**

« Quoi Draco ? » dis-je d'une voix plutôt fâchée.

« Rooh, je voulais juste savoir ou tu étais, pas besoin de faire la tête… tu voudrais bien me passer tes devoirs de histoire de la magie ? »

Je lui souris malgré moi et alla chercher mes devoirs dans ma chambre.

Personne n'avait jamais vraiment compris le lien qui m'unissait à Draco, enfin tout le monde a toujours cru que j'étais complètement baba de ce mec.

En fait non, Draco est mon meilleur ami, encore plus que Blaise, surtout de ces temps si !

Quand j'ai découvert ma sexualité, Draco l'a tout de suite compris et m'a aidée an fait c'est lui qui m'a présenté ma première conquête.

Draco est tout pour moi, un meilleur ami, un frère, un conseiller, etc.…

Mais… je dois dire qu'en ce moment Draco est la dernière chose à la quelle je pense.

Hermione.

Oui c'est la personne à la quelle je pense le plus.

Ce baiser était vraiment… oh mon dieu il est presque impossible d'exprimer… on aurait dit qu'elle était experte alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu ni avec des filles ou avec des garçons… mais bon d'après ce que j'ai compris elle aime les filles : je veux dire, tu ne peux pas embrasser une fille comme ça dans les toilettes quand tu es hétéro…

Bon enfin, j'espère au moins.

La chose que je déteste le plus ce sont ces filles qui font semblant d'être lesbienne : elle me mettent des faux espoirs, même si moi j'ai déjà fait changer de bord à plusieurs nanas…

Mmm… je dois continuer mon plan de séduction.

« Ah Pansy, te voilà » dit une voix alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Ah, Blaise… »

Je vais lui montrer qui est Pansy Parkinson !

« Alors comment ça va avec Hermione ? » me demanda t'il avec un sourire au coin.

« Bien… tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous cette après midi ! »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux :

« arrêtes, tu me fais marcher ! »

« moi, elle, dans les toilettes des filles au 2ème étage… »

« Hermione n'est pas du genre à ce laisser avoir comme ça… cette fille est… une des filles les plus prudes que je n'ai jamais connu, et moi j'en ai connu ! »

« oui… c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais qui me résiste à moi ? »

Je rigola et m'en alla, laissant Blaise penser à ça revanche.

**POV HERMIONE**

Je dois être sincère avec moi-même.

Je me souviens quand j'étais petite, la première fois que j'ai demandé a ma mère ce que signifiait être lesbienne. Elle m'avait répondu que c'était quand deux filles s'aimaient comme un garçon et une fille pouvaient s'aimer.

C'est à l'âge de mes 10 ans, quand je n'étais pas encore au courant de la magie, que j'ai eu une espèce d'attraction pour les filles. Mais comme toujours j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une jalousie.

Mais avec Pansy.. je ne sais pas, c'est comme si à chaque fois que je la voit mon cerveau m'envoie des images de moi et elle.

Et dans la salle de bain…

Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, qu-est-ce qu'il m'a prit de suivre comme ça mon désir ? Non en fait, je crois que même si ça avait été un garçon j'aurais réagi de la même façon, ce sont simplement les hormones, rien de plus…

Mais merde !

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

« 'Mione, ça va ? »

Ginny s'approcha de moi en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Heu… je ne sais pas Ginny…. »

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, elle est extrêmement basse et un peu tremblante.

Ginny à toujours été une grande amie pour moi, elle m'a toujours comprise et tout, mais est-ce-qu'elle pourrait accepter ce que je suis en train de passer ?

Je sais qu'elle m'aime mais les gens des fois sont tellement fermés d'esprit.

Puis-je me confier avec elle sans devoir me méfier de sa pensée ?

« Dis moi, tu sais très bien que tu peux te confier avec moi… »

Je lui fis un sourire timide.

« Ok… je suis confuse… très confuse, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser… j'ai une espèce de… attraction pour cette personne mais je n'avais jamais eu un truc comme ça et puis il y a ce mec qui veut m'avoir aussi je ne sais plus quoi faire je me sens totalement… »

Ma voix devient toujours plus aiguë et les yeux de Ginny s'écarquiller d'incompréhension.

« attends ! ralentis une seconde… je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles… »

« tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

Je me leva et la laissa toute seule dans ma chambre, pour aller faire un tour dans les couloirs du château.

**POV PANSY**

Je marche le long des couloirs et j'entends des pas au loin.

Je m'approche, mais personne.

Oh attends… !

« Mais qui voilà ! » m'exclamais-je avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

« Heu… qu'est ce que tu me veux Parkinson ? »

Hermione se leva de sa cachette derrière une vieille statue légèrement gênée, le rouge sur les joues.

« Je ne sais pas… c'est toi qui te trouves toujours sur mon chemin , je trouve. »

Elle me lança un regard choqué et indigné.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais laisses moi tranquille ! »

Elle s'apprêta à me laisser la, mais je lui pris le bras avec force, en la plaquant sur le mur avec la force de mon corps.

« Moi je sais ce que je veux mais toi le sais tu ? » lui sifflais-je près de son oreille, avec un voix rauque, en la faisant frissonner.

Ma langue mordilla lentement son lobe pour descendre lentement vers son cou et ses épaules nues.

« Non Pan… parkinson… laisses moi ! » murmura t'elle.

« En es-tu sûre ? »

Elle tremble de tout son corps alors que ma langue fait des petit cercles sur son cou et que un' de mes main caresse son sexe a travers son leggins.

Je vis alors qu'elle ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, comme une invitation pour un baiser, je rapprocha mon visage tout près du sien.

« J'ai hâte de t'avoir dans mon lit, Honey. »

Et je la planta la, déjà pour la deuxième fois, tremblante et légèrement en sueur.

**FIN DU CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE!**


	6. RÉVÉLATIONS

**CHAPITRE VI**

**Révélations  
**

**POV HERMIONE**

"Herm, je n'en peux plus... tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, quoi! Tu ne m'écoutes plus quand je te parle et tu es toujours dans les nuages! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe, tu sais? Je suis quand même ta meilleur amie!"

Ginny me regarde d'une façon préoccupée. Je ne sais pas si je dois tous lui raconter. C'est vrai qu'elle a toujours été là pour moi, mais _ça _pourrait tout abimer. Je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie pour ce qui est surement une simple petite crise hormonale.

"Je... je vais bien" dis-je d'une voix basse "je suis juste... un peu confuse. Je ne sais pas."

"Herm, merde! Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Tu es tellement différente que d'habitude. Je... je ne te laisserais jamais tomber... tu le sais bien ça, non?"

"Je..."

En voyant que je commence à m'ouvrir Ginny me regarde d'une façon encore plus insistante qu'avant.

"Désolé" dis-je avant de m'encourir vers l'escalier.

J'ai besoin d'air.

**POV PANSY**

"Draco! J'ai besoin de tes conseils !" 

En voyant qu'il tourne le regard de l'autre coté, je l'implore:

"Allez, s'il te plait! Avec tous ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu pourrais bien m'aider non?"

"Pansy, si tu as décidé de séduire une Griffondor, c'est ton problème, pas le mien..."

En voyant mon regard de petit-chat battu il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

"D'accord dit il... Bon, quelle est la situation?"

"Euuhhh" dis-je pour bien penser à tout l'histoire "Je pense que je lui plais bien fisiquement, comme tu le sais" ajoutais-je avec un petit clin d'oeuil "mais j'aimerais lui faire comprendre que ce qu'on ressent l'une pour l'autre, ou du moin ce que moi je ressens ce n'est pas une super mega erreur! On dirait presque qu'elle pourrait aller en enfer à cause de cette histoire... Non mais dis donc, ces moldus sont vraiment trop coincés! Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver un moyen pour la convaincre que c'est une belle chose..."

Ce que j'adore de Draco c'est qu'il est une personne vraiment fiable. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça de l'extérieur, mais il est sensible, et il aime aider le prochain (bon je ne suis pas sensée le dire, sinon j'abime sa réputation, mais c'est vrai!)

"Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse, par hasard?"

"Moi? Non mais tu rigoles?"

En faite, je rigole toute seule, lui me regarde d'une façon très serieuse. Pff pourquoi devrais-je tomber amoureuse? Quand je veux quelque chose, je me bat pour l'avoir et une fois que je l'ai, après quelque temps, je m'ennuie.

**HGxPP**

**POV HERMIONE**

"Hermione... quel plaisir" 

"Blaise, ce n'est pas le moment. Vraiment pas."

Il m'enèrve, comme si l'histoire n'était pas déjà compliquée comme ça. Non mais qu'est-ce-qu'il veut?

"Alors, tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai proposé l'autre jour?" dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

"Je... je ne sais pas Blaise. Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Hermione? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec lui?"

Je me tourne pour me trouver devant Ron. Je ne lui ai pas encore pardonné son manque de contrôle dans la Grande Salle ou il à crié devant tout le monde que j'étais lesbienne. 

"Rien! J'étais en train de m'en aller"

Je me précipita vers Ron et Harry mais j'eus le temps de voir Blaise me sourire, me montrant bien qu'il attendait une réponse.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il te voulait?" me demanda Harry.

"Rien... il m'énervait comme d'habitude. Il... il faut que j'aille parler à Ginny!"

Oui, j'avais décidé. Cette histoire était un trop gros poids dans ma tête pour que je le supporte toute seule, il fallait vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un devait être elle.

Je couru dans l'école jusqu'à arriver dans la salle commune, ou elle était assise sur un sofa en lisant un livre.  
Elle leva le regard vers moi quand elle me vit entrer par la porte.

"Ginny, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler..."

Elle me fit un grand sourire pour m'encourager.

"On va dans ta chambre?" me demanda t'elle.

A peine arrivées dans ma chambre, elle s'assit sur mon lit, un sourir sur le visage, pour m'appuyer.

"Tu sais Herm, tu ne dois pas avoir peur que je te juge... tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie, comme un soeur pour moi, quoi que tu dises, mes sentiments pour toi ne changerons jamais, et tu le sais!"

"Je..."

Je baissa mon regard.

"Je pense que je suis... lesbienne".

Un grand silence suivit.

On aurrait pu sentir une mouche voler.

Et puis elle éclata de rire. Je leva le regard vers mon lit pour voir qu'elle était en train de se tordre de rire.

"Heu pardon" dit-elle en essayent de rester sérieuse "mais... tu étais si mal pour... ça? Je m'imaginais déjà que tu avais tué quelqu'un ou quoi..." et elle éclata de nouveau de rire.

Je la regarda incrédule.

"Herm, je ne sais pas comment c'est chez vous, dans le monde moldu, mais ici l'homosexualité est très acceptée. Je veux dire, elle est aussi normale que l'hétérosexualité!"

Elle me sourit et ouvrit grand ses bras pour que je la rejoigne sur le lit.

"Merci" dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle éclata de rire et on commença un long discours qui dura toute la nuit.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir écrit pendant les derniers... je ne sais pas... 6 mois? Mais je suis de retour!  
J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos Rewiews!  
Gros bisous à tous et à toute!


	7. COUR DE POTION

**CHAPITRE VII**

**COUR DE POSION**

**POV PANSY**

Il m'énerva Draco avec ses stupides théories. Non mais il m'énerve quoi! Je ne lui demanderais jamais plus de l'aide.

Puis comment est-ce-que je pourrais tomber amoureuse? Sincèrement. Je ne l'ai jamais été, j'aime les femmes, je les aimes toutes, je ne pourrais jamais me limiter à aimer que l'une d'entre elles! Ce serait simplement de la folie.

Bref.

Je tourne mon regard vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Griffondor pour apercevoir Blaise qui vient d'entrer, toujours le même sourire au coin, sachant que toutes les filles (ou de moins les hétéros) le regardent.

Je lève le regard au ciel en le voyant s'approcher de moi. C'est vraiment la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler maintenant.

"Pansy... " me dit-il comme pour me saluer "alors? Comment va ta mission séduction?"

"Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... et toi plutôt? Tu ne serais pas en train de te dégonfler par hasard?"

"Tu penses vraiment qu'un mec comme moi pourrait se dégonfler?"

Il commence à rigoler, et tout de suite je l'imite. Bon, si ces petits jeux à la con n'existaient pas, moi et Blaise on serait vraiment meilleures potes, mais je ne serais expliquer pourquoi, chaque fois que l'un de nous commence à être attiré pas une fille, immédiatement l'autre commence aussi a être intéressé et donc, ce petit jeux ne finit jamais.

Après nous être calmés, Blaise me lance un regard provocateur et sort de la Salle Commune pour aller voir notre nouvelle proie.

Rohlala, il m'énerve! En plus il ne l'aime même pas! Pas que moi je l'aime, mais bon je suis quand même plus intéressée que lui!

**POV HERMIONE**

Je me sens vraiment soulagée d'avoir tout dit à Ginny... c'est vraiment une bonne amie, je n'aurai jamais du douter d'elle!

Je descend tout doucement les escaliers pour me rendre en salle de potion, suivie par Harry et Ron qui parlent (pour changer) de Quidditch.

Puis, Ron se tourne vers moi:

"Dis, Mione? Est-ce-que quelque chose te préoccupe? Tu es... distante de ces jours-ci"

"Je... suis juste un peu fatiguée" répondi-je avec un sourir pour les rassurer.

Harry me regarde avec un regard doux, qui me fait sentir coupable de ne rien leur dire de mes pensées, mais je l'ai déjà dit à Ginny.

Un pas à la fois.

Je m'arrête dans la salle de bain des filles pour pouvoir me rafraichir un peu. Je suis vraiment trop stressée pour cette histoire, alors que selon Ginny dans le monde des sorcier l'homosexualité est très bien acceptée.

Après m'être passée de l'eau sur le visage, je sors des toilettes pour me trouver devant Blaise.

"Mais bonjour!" dit-il d'un ton ironique que je n'aime pas du tout.

"Salut" dis-je d'un ton lasse.

Non mais il ne va pas bientôt me laisser tranquille? Bien que son offre n'était pas si mal que ça. Je ne suis pas prête du tout à montrer au monde entier que je suis lesbienne.

Je marcha de nouveau comme si de rien n'était jusqu'au cour de potion.

"En retard, Miss Granger" dit-le professeur Rogue d'un ton glacial "10 points en moin pur Griffondor".

Tous les élèves sont choqués, non pas parce-que on a perdu des points (c'est une habitude à present), mais parce-que la miss-je-sais-tout est en retard.

"Asseillez vous près de Miss Parkinson" ajouta le professeur.

Je me tourne choquée vers elle, qui a un petit sourir au coin, et qui tourne soudainement son regard vers moi, une lueur brulante dans les yeux.

Non mais qu'elle est sexy... ce n'est pas possible.

Sous son chemisier blanc, bien trop décolleté, on peut deviner les parfaites formes de ses seins, qu'on voit se soulever avec sa respiration. Son collier tombe exactement à la limite de ce qu'on ne devrait pas voir, comme pour attirer l'attention.

Mon regard se dépose sur ses lèvres, toujours aussi naturellement rouge; un vrai appel à la débauche.

"Granger! Allez vous assoir!"

Je sors de mes rêveries, sentant mes joues devenir rouge tomate et va m'asseoir près de celle qui me fait complètement perdre le contrôle de moi même.

**POV PANSY**

Elle vient de s'asseoir tout près de moi.

Non mais je rêve, elle vient de me mater pour une bonne minute de haut en bas. Aha je savais bien que se chemisier allait lui plaire.

Je la veux dans mon lit, coute que coute!

Elle à les joues toute rouge, c'est tellement craquant.

Pendant que Rogue nous fait une explication théorique sur je ne sais quelle potion, je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder... ou peut être on pourrait appeler ça "la dévorer des yeux".

La lumière s'éteint tout d'un coup et le professeur montre des photos de certaines plantes qui servent probablement à la potion.

Elle tourne son regard vers moi, et rougit encore plus quand elle voit que je la regarde. Ses yeux se troublent légèrement, et elle se concentre de nouveau sur le professeur Rogue qui explique, alors que je vois sa respiration s'accélérer.

Je descend tout doucement ma mais sous le banc, et la dépose sur sa jambe.

Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi me murmurant un "arrête!" sec, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je pense qu'elle ne veux même pas que je l'écoute.

Je passe une main entre ses jambes, la monte le plus possible pour trouver le sommet de ses cuisses. Je sais que je suis très proche de mon objectif quand je sens sa chaleur entre ses jambes.

Sa respiration s'accélère, et seulement avec cette vision, je sens mon sexe se mouiller. Ma mais s'enfile en dessous de sa petite culotte pour aller provoquer tout doucement son clitoris que je sens déjà gonflé sous mes doigts.

Elle gemit tout doucement, mais assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Elle me lance un regard suppliant, me demandant d'arrêter, mais je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Mon envie d'elle est trop forte et je veux qu'elle ait envie de moi comme moi j'en ai envie d'elle.

Je bouge mon doigt doucement sur son excitation, allant des fois plus vite et des fois plus doucement, profitant des gémissement que je sens à travers ses mains qu'elle a mis devant sa bouche, pour faire moins de bruit.

Elle est terriblement sexy en ce moment. Encore plus que d'habitude!

Alors que son excitation monte toujours plus, je vois qu'elle se bouge discrètement sur sa chaise, pour pouvoir profiter encore plus du plaisir que je lui offre avec mon doigt.

Elle jette sa tète en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte en laissant échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres, et je sens entre mes doigts un peu de liquide chaud, qui m'éxite d'avantage.

Elle se reprend légèrement, s'assaillant convenablement.

Quand elle se tourne vers moi, je lèche mes doigts, et je vois dans ses yeux s'allumer une étincelle de envie.

Alors qu'elle reprend sa respiration, la lumière se rallume. De loin, je vois Blaise qui me regard d'un air choqué et je lui répond avec un petit sourire au coin. Avec ça, Hermione ne m'oubliera pas si vite que ça!

Mais avant que je m'en aperçoive, elle était déjà sortie de la classe.

**POV HERMIONE**

Oh mon dieu.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je...

Je ferme mes yeux pour essayer de revoir tous les détails de la scène qui vient de se passer. J'ai été complètement inconsciente. Mais pas seulement moi, elle aussi! Elle n'a vraiment aucune pudeur!

Et se quelqu'un nous a vu?

Je rentre dans les toilettes des filles pour me regarder au miroir. Mes joues sont légèrement rosées et mes pupilles sont plus grandes que d'habitude.

Il faut dire qu'un orgasme comme ça, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours.

**Un peu plus tard...**

"Herm? Tout vas bien?"

Je lève ma tête pour voir Ginny qui vient en ma rencontre.

Je suis assise au milieu du parc, tout près du grand lac. Je viens toujours ici quand j'ai un peu de temps libre ou quand j'ai envie de penser.

"Je... Tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'il s'est passé en classe"

Je lui raconte avec des détails (mais pas trop, ça me gênerait trop) et je vois son visage s'illuminer toujours plus alors que j'avance avec mon histoire. Non mais elle est vraiment trop perverse cette fille!

"Mais Herm! Aahahha" dis t-elle en éclatant de rire "mais c'est génial... allez qui pourrait simplement rêver de se faire masturber en classe?"

Je rougis en entendant se simple mot (je pense que vous avez compris que je suis légèrement prude) et lui répond:

"Gin, cette fille me fait peur... elle me fait simplement perdre le contrôle de moi même! Jamais je n'aurais laissé se passer une chose comme ça avant! Je... elle me fait simplement tourner la tête. C'est comme si quand elle est autour de moi, je ne peux plus me contrôler!"

Ginny me fait un sourire sincère et me regarde d'une façon douce.

On dirait qu'elle pense à quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE!**

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu!

Petite Rewiew!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!


	8. CUIRE NOIR

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**CUIRE NOIR**

**POV HERMIONE**

Une semaine est déjà passée depuis le fameux jour du cour de potions et depuis, Ginny me lance des petits sourires indiscrets chaque fois qu'on voit Pansy, ce qui me fait rougir toutes les fois.

Je pense tous le temps à ce qui c'est passé et ça m'a rendue complètement dingue.

Une partie de moi veut que cet épisode ce passe de nouveau des centaines de fois, mais d'une autre côté je suis horriblement gênée de n'avoir pas réagi et de m'être laissée faire comme ça.

Gin est assise près de moi sur un petit banc qu'il y a dans le parc.

Elle tien dans ses mains une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle caresse tout doucement.

« Gin, tu ferais quoi à ma place ? » je lui demande.

C'est fous comme cette histoire nous a liée encore plus qu'avant. A partir de la 4ème année on c'est vraiment beaucoup rapprochée et on a commencé à se fréquenter toujours plus souvent, jusqu'à devenir meilleures amies.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, moi ! Si j'étais à ta place, je foncerais, tout simplement ! Allez quoi, elle a fait le premier pas, maintenant c'est quand même à toi de continuer ! »

Je suis tellement… coincée. Il faut absolument que j'attire de nouveau son attention sur moi… Mais comment ?

Ginny se tourne vers moi et me dit :

« ça ne te dirais-pas d'aller faire un peu de shopping demain après midi ? »

**POV PANSY**

Ça fait bientôt une semaine que je n'ai plus provoqué ma nouvelle conquête.

Au cours de potion elle était simplement excitante, magnifiquement excitante et maintenant je dois trouver un autre moyen de l'approcher de nouveau.

Mais de ces temps-ci elle traine toujours avec Ginny Weasley… Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me trouver seule avec elle.

Je vois Blaise marcher vers moi, accompagné de Draco.

Il me lance un regard de défis et je lui répond du même ton.

« Non mais vous avez quoi ? » nous demande le blond « vous êtes vraiment bizarres, tous les deux… »

Après nous avoir étudiés pendants quelques instants, il ajoute

« On non… pas encore ! »

Il est bien au courrant des petits jeux de séductions qu'il y a entre moi et Blaise, vu que nous les faisons tous le temps.

Mais cette fois c'est different, ça prend plus de temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

**Le lendemain vers 15h de l'après midi**

**POV HERMIONE**

« Non, Gin, tu ne vas pas me faire entrer dans ce magasin ! »

Non mais elle est folle ? Elle m'a porté devant un magasin pleins d'habits noir en cuire, tellement sexy que je n'oserai jamais les porter.

« Mais allez, détends-toi un peu ! Ce n'est qu'un magasin ! Je te jure que s'il n'y aura vraiment rien de bien on sort tous de suite ! On va juste jetter un coup d'oeuil ! »

Elle me sourit et vu qu'on bloque un peu le passage de la petite rue ou' on se trouve, je décide de la suivre.

Le magasin est extrêmement grand et il y a de tout. A partir des longues robes en cuire assez élégantes au fouets pour les sadomaso…

Une jeune fille s'approche de nous. Elle a un jeans serrant, des longues bottes en cuire qui lui arrivent jusqu'au dessus du genou et un t-shirt aussi en cuire, qui est contourné par un grosse ceinture couleur métallique.

« Que cherchez-vous, les filles ? » demande t'elle avec un grand sourire qui dévoile ses dents parfaites.

J'essaya de formuler une phrase mais fut tout de suite coupé par Ginny qui commence à faire une description incompréhensible à mes oreilles d'un certain type de robe.

Je rougis rien qu'a penser que je vais devoir porter une des robes qui se trouvent dans ce magasin.

La fille nous dit de la suivre, en Ginny me lance un regard encourageant, accompagné d'un énorme sourire coquin.

On arrive dans une salle circulaire ou il y a des tonnes de robes différentes.

Elle en prends quelques une et nous installe dans une cabine de rechange.

« Tu vois, elles sont magnifiques ! » Me dit Ginny en en observant une.

J'essaille de sourire, mais seule une grimace me réussit.

« Rohh, allez ! C'est pas la mer a boire ! »

Elle ferma la porte de la cabine et sortit, me laissant seule avec tous ces habits. Je commence à m'habiller tout doucement devant le miroir en m'observant.

J'ai changé énormément depuis l'année dernière.

Mes jambes se sont légèrement affinées, mes seins sont devenus légèrement plus grands mais mon visage reste toujours le même. Ma peau est toujours légèrement bronzée et mon visage est encadré par mes longs cheveux bouclés.

Je ne me plaindrais pas de mon corps, mais peut-être que Ginny a raison en vouloir me faire changer un peu de style…

Ginny me demande si j'ai bientôt fini alors je m'empresse de vêtir ma robe.

Elle est très décolleté, montrant assez mais pas trop, elle arrive jusqu'aux cuisses, peut-être un peu trop courte pour moi, mais bon…

« Alors ? » me demanda Ginny en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Ses grands yeux s'ouvrent sous le choc et elle ouvre grand la bouche. Je rougis et détourne le regard, legèrement gênée.

« Alors, tu aimes ? » je lui demande d'une petite voix.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu… est extrêmement sexy dans cette robe. Tu es… resplendissante ! »

Je rougis encore plus et elle rigole encore en voyant que je deviens écarlate.

« Je suis sûr que Pansy ne pourra jamais te résister ! »

**Fin du Chapitre**

**Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps car je dois presenter des examens en septembre donc je suis légèrement stressèe!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	9. ENTREE EN SCENE

**CHAPITRE IX**

**ENTRÉE EN SCÈNE  
**

**POV PANSY**

Driing! Driing!

J'essaye vainement d'éteindre la réveil avec un coup de poing, mais c'est inutile. Je déteste le matin, non, en faite, je déteste devoir me lever tôt.

D'ailleurs je ne comprend toujours pas les gens qui répètent toujours la phrase "Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt". Non mais dis donc, quelle énorme connerie!

Je me lève et m'assied sur mon lit en observant les trois filles qui partagent la chambre avec moi se maquiller, se faire des belles boucles dans les cheveux. Je sais bien qu'elle font ça pour que les mecs les regardent plus, mais cela n'empêche pas le faite que 2 d'entre elles sont déjà passées dans mon lit!

Je opte pour un chemisier noir qui montre bien ce qu'il y a en dessous, mais pas trop, et une mini-jupe noir.

J'adore provoquer, mais ce que j'aime le plus c'est voir le regard de désir mais aussi de frustration que ont les garçons en me voyant: ils aiment mais ils savent aussi que en aucun cas il pourront y mettre la main. Ça me donne une immense sensation de pouvoir.

**...**

Je m'assied tout près de Draco et devant Blaise qui mange comme un porc, au contraire du blond qui mange comme un prince.

ça va encore être une journée de merde comme toujours. De plus que je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion de parler avec Granger, ce qui me fait vraiment chier! Il faut vraiment que je la convainque à se donner à moi.

J'ai trop envie de sentir son corps se tendre de plaisir sous le mien.

Tout d'un coup j'entends plusieurs fourchettes tomber dans les assiettes et un grand silence tombe sur toute la salle. Je me tourne pour voir quelle est la raison de cette agitation et je reste la bouche grande ouverte alors que mes yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout marche la tête haute, mais avec un petit sourire gêné vers la table des Griffondors, mais elle est totalement... hyper provocante, sexy et... je n'ai pas de mots pour la décrire.

Elle porte une robe noir en cuir qui montre bien toutes ses formes, on peut deviner la rondeur de ses seins sous son habit serrant, et la beauté de ses longues jambes.

Ses cheveux sont soigneusement peignés avec des grandes boucles brunes dorés et elle est joliment maquillé.

Blaise et Draco à côté de moi sont aussi choqués l'un que l'autre, comme d'ailleurs tous le monde dans la salle.

Je sens mon sexe devenir humide rien qu'avec cette vision. Je pourrais aller la violer là sur la table, devant tous le monde. Rien qu'a penser à son corps couché sous moi mes yeux se ferment de plaisir.

**POV HERMIONE**

Je m'assied à ma table. Je fais des efforts pas possibles pour essayer de ne pas rougir sous ses regards qui sont en train de me dévorer.

Je n'ai jamais été tellement au centre de l'attention, ça me gêne.

Harry et Ron sont devant moi, la bouche grande ouverte,en me regardant de haut en bas pratiquement en bavant. Bon c'est vrai que cette robe mets bien en évidence mes formes mais bon...

Du coin du regard j'aperçois Pansy, les yeux fermés. Non mais qu'elle est... excitante! Elle se mord les lèvres d'une façon tellement sensuelle que ça me confond les idées. Non mais dis donc! C'est ma journée aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui doit essayer d'attirer son attention.

Soudain, elle lève le regard, en le croisant avec le mien. Il est troublé, c'est simplement craquant.

Je sens un étrange sentiment s'emparer de ma poitrine alors que mon cœur commence à battre extrêmement vite.

J'essaye de manger normalement mon petit déjeuner mais j'ai l'estomac complètement noué par le stress, sachant que tous le monde me regarde et je m'étrangle presque en avalant mon jus d'orange.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me lève de la façon plus sensuelle possible du banc pour sortir de la Grande Salle. A peine je passe le seuil de la porte je me sens plaquée sur le mur à ma droite par un corps chaud que je reconnais tous de suite.

"Alors? C'est quoi se changement de look?" me demande une voix extrêmement voluptueuse en me léchant l'oreille.

Rien qu'avec ce contact je sens mon corps s'enflammer et me jambes fléchir alors que ma respiration devient déjà plus bruyante. Ses mains s'attachent à mes hanches alors que sa bouche se colle à la mienne me coupant le souffle.  
Je gémis tout doucement et me laisse complètement aller à cette tentation trop forte pour être refusée.

Mais bon, comme on dit "Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder".

Une de ses mains commence à descendre et fait de la pression sur ma fesse gauche, en sorte que nos corps soient encore plus près l'un de l'autre, pendant qu'elle dévore toujours ma bouche d'un air affamé.

Je sens ma tête qui commence à tourner de désir, je voudrai qu'elle me touche là, sens attendre plus de temps.  
Mais tous d'un coup, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre, et j'éloigne Pansy de moi grâce à mes bras, pendant que plusieurs élèves sortent de la Salle.

Essoufflée, je la regarde partir vers le cachots, une fille blonde croise mon regard et je comprend tous de suite qu'elle nous a vu.

Je sens mon estomac se tordre alors que je pense aux conséquence qu'il pourrait y avoir si quelqu'un apprenait cette histoire entre moi et Pansy.

Ginny sort de la porte de la Grande Salle et me rejoint dans mon coin avec un grand sourire. Elle a surement du voir que Pansy m'a suivi en dehors dehors de la Grande Salle.

"Alors?" me dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

De l'autre côté de du hall je vois la fille blonde qui me regarde encore du coin de l'oeil alors que ses copines sont en pleine conversation. Non mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle me veut? Encore des problèmes, comme si la situation présente n'était pas encore assez problématique.

Je me retourne vers Ginny et je vois qu'elle commence aussi à observer la fille blonde:

"Ohh, elle c'est Tina... elle sait tout de tous le monde. Elle vous a vu, non?"

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas et lance un dernier regard à la misterieuse fille.

**FIN DU NEUVIÈME CHAPITRE**


End file.
